Los desconocidos de siempre
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Esto lo escribi hace mucho, pensando en cuando saliera de la isla.


**Los desconocidos de siempre **

**Int. – Casa Kate – noche**

Kate esa haciendo dormir a Aarón. Le canta una canción mientras lo arropa en su cama. Cuando el niño ya se ha dormido va hacia la ventana para cerrarla para que no entre corriente de aire a la habitación por que puede enfermar al niño.

Al estar en la ventana y mirar por ella, Kate observa un auto negro situado frente a su casa y dentro puede vislumbrar a dos personas. Se sorprende y a la vez se asusta al verlo, ya que es el mismo auto que hace unos cuantos días esta en cada sitio donde ella acude.

Kate da vueltas por su casa intentando tomar una determinación acerca del auto que la observa. Pensando posibilidades o sacando conclusiones. Se siente insegura, mas aun por que hoy es el día en que la señora que trabaja en su casa se ha tomado su franco. Esta sola con el niño y teme que algo pueda pasarles.

Lo primero que se le ocurre a Kate es llamar a su abogado, tal vez esa gente que la vigila es de la policia, ya que después de todo ella esta en libertad condicional.

Pero no, su abogado dice que nadie esta autorizado a patrullarla. El se ofrece ir a hacerle compania pero Kate se niega e intenta calmarse para no alertarlo más.

Desde el living, vuelve a asomarse hacia fuera y allí sigue el auto. Kate toma unos binoculares de juguete del interior de un cajón e intenta enfocar hacia los ocupantes del vehiculo, pero no logra ver sus rostros sino tan solo nota que están vestidos de traje y corbata.

Sigue dando vueltas por su casa, trabando todas las puertas y ventanas. Toma el teléfono y marca el número de Hurley. El esta viviendo en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Pero el conserje le dice que no se encuentra en la habitación. Kate le deja un recado para que luego la llame, pero pasan las horas y Hurley no la llama.

Finalmente, tras que su temor sigue acrecentándose, decide llamar a la persona que estaba evitando evocar, Jack.

En realidad el siempre fue su primera opción, pero sabe que Jack no desea ver al niño por eso quería evitar molestarlo, pero al no quedarle otra opción marca su numero de todos modos.

K- Hola Jack

J- Kate? Que hora es, Sucede algo?

K- Discúlpame por haberte despertado Jack, pero si sucede algo.

J- Te ha pasado algo… o a Aarón?

K- no, no es eso… ocurre que un auto esta aparcado frente a mi casa con dos personas dentro. Hace días que ese auto nos sigue y comenzó a preocuparme, Jack. No se de que se puede tratar esto.

J- Has visto a esas personas?

K- No.

J- Estas con alguien Kate?

K- Solo Aarón y yo.

J- Y la niñera?

K- Es su día libre… Jack, yo no quería llamarte pero…

J- Hiciste bien en llamarme Kate…

K- Es que se que tu no quieres… pero tengo miedo Jack.

J- Quieres que vaya para allí?

K- Por favor!

J- Espérame, ya voy.

K- Gracias!

Kate cuelga el teléfono, y sube hacia el cuarto del niño. Al verlo dormido recobra un poco la calma, pero aún esta llena de nervios y sus lágrimas a punto de estallar.

Kate ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca se había sentido tan asustada, por que jamás había tenido otra vida a su cargo, nunca antes había tenido que proteger a alguien más. En otro momento de su vida ella hubiera huido de esa situación o hubiera ido a hacerle frente a la gente del auto, pero ahora no, no podía actuar de ese modo, debía velar por la seguridad de ese niño.

Se recuesta al lado de Aarón y con su mano le acaricia la mejilla. Mientras sus lágrimas comienzan a recorrerle el rostro ya sin poderlas contener más.

Por unos instantes logra quedarse dormida, pero luego siente el timbre y se despierta atemorizadamente. Observa por la ventana y aún ve el auto negro parado enfrente de su casa, pero se tranquiliza un poco al ver el automóvil de Jack estacionado cerca de allí también. Corre hacia abajo a abrir la puerta.

El timbre vuelve a sonar antes de que Kate llegue a la puerta y pregunte quien es. Al oír la voz de Jack abre la puerta.

Jack ingresa a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de si, y Kate súbitamente lo envuelve con sus brazos, y vuelve a soltar las lágrimas que había logrado contener.

J – Hey hey ya esta bien Kate, no temas!

K- Jack menos mal que estas aquí, me estaba volviendo loca pensando en ese auto.

J- Si, lo vi. Pero no logre tampoco ver quien esta dentro.

K- Jack… te molesta si nos quedamos en el cuarto de Aarón?

Jack se voltea nerviosamente mirando hacia las escaleras.

K- Es que no deseo dejarlo solo…

J- …Esta bien!

K- Estas seguro? Por que sino…

J- Seguro, Kate!

Ella le sonríe y luego suben las escaleras hacia el cuarto del niño.

Ella ingresa a la habitación y se sienta al lado de Aarón, Jack se queda de pie observando el sitio.

K- He intentando crear un ambiente cálido para el. Quiero que sea un niño feliz.

J- Lo haces bien Kate!

Aarón abre sus ojos y al notar a un extraño allí se asusta y abraza repentinamente a Kate. Ella lo abraza y lo tranquiliza.

K- No te asustes cariño… el es Jack, no te va a hacer daño.

Jack levanta una mano en señal de saludo. El nene lo mira con temor.

K- Ey Aarón, todo esta bien…

J- …Tal vez es mejor que yo…

K- …No Jack! Ven aquí.

Kate le extiende una mano a Jack para que se acerque a ellos. Jack la observa y luego le toma la mano y se sienta a su lado.

K- Aarón el es Jack. Es amigo. No va a hacerte daño.

El niño comienza tomar confianza y se suelta un poco de Kate, con la vista fija en Jack, y le extiende su manito. Jack mira a Kate, y luego toma la mano del niño.

K- Ves amor, todo esta bien. Jack vino a cuidarnos.

Kate le hecha una sonrisa de gratitud a Jack, y este se la devuelve. Y los tres se quedan tomados de la mano, sentados sobre la cama de Aarón.

**Ext. – Automóvil negro – noche**

En la oscuridad del vehiculo, dos hombres beben café en la parte delantera. Uno de ellos, el que esta al volante, lleva un radio en mano.

De repente, una voz arábiga familiar proviene desde el asiento trasero.

S- Ya es el momento. Llamémoslo.

Sayid se inclina hacia delante y el hombre al volante le entrega el radio. Sayid lo enciende.

S- Ben, todo ocurrió tal cual lo proyectamos. Jack esta aquí. Están los tres solos.

B- Muy bien. Tráiganmelos.

**Continuara…**

**Int. – Casa Kate – noche**

Kate, Jack y Aarón están en la habitación del niño, aún tomados de las manos y dormitando, cuando oyen un ruido proveniente de la parte de debajo de la casa que los despierta.

J- Quédense acá, iré a ver abajo.

K- No Jack, yo…

J- …No Kate, ya no es como antes… te quedas aquí!

Jack sale del cuarto con cautela. Kate abraza a Aarón.

Jack baja las escaleras sigilosamente con un jarrón en mano y se dirige a la cocina, pero al oír ruidos en el living regresa, y ve a Kate y Aarón prisioneros de Sayid y dos hombres mas. Kate llora al ver como uno de esos hombres tienen al niño y le apunta con su arma.

J- Sayid? Suéltenlos!

S- No te pongas a la defensiva, Jack. No vamos a hacerles daño.

J- Entonces bajen las armas. Dejen al niño y a Kate tranquilos.

S- Si cooperan lo haremos.

J- Cooperar con que?

S- Tienen que venir con nosotros. Hay alguien que desea verlos.

K- Quien?

J- Yo iré. Déjalos a ellos.

K- No Jack! … Sayid por que haces esto?

J- Es Ben no? Es el quien esta detrás de esto.

S- No puedo darte información Jack, ya la tendrás.

Los hombres toman a Kate y al niño y los conducen hacia la puerta de salida. Sayid le hace señales a Jack de que los siga. Jack se resigna y va tras ellos, Sayid va tras el.

**Int. – Automóvil negro – noche**

Los hombres van en la parte delantera, mientras Sayid, Kate, Jack y Aarón van atrás. El niño abraza a Kate, y ella no cesa de sollozar. Jack pasa un brazo por detrás de ella conteniéndola.

S- Kate no tienes por que llorar. No ha pasado nada.

K- Te parece nada entrar en mi casa y llevarnos a la fuerza?

S- Cálmate Kate! No es gran cosa.

K- No eras así Sayid. Para quien trabajas? Que es lo que estas haciendo?

J- Para Ben. Es la única persona que puede estar detrás de esto.

K- Por que? Que quiere de nosotros?

S- Todo a su tiempo Kate!

Luego de pasar por un oscuro túnel, el auto se detiene ante un gran portón metálico, Sayid abre lo abre a través de un control remoto y el auto avanza.

K- Donde estamos?

S- Que impaciente resultaste ser Kate!

**Int. – Edificio abandonado - noche**

Descienden del auto. Uno de los hombres se retira de allí llevándose el automóvil. Sayid le da instrucciones al hombre que queda.

S- Ok, aquí es donde debemos separarlos. Tú llévate al niño.

H- Entendido!

K- No! Nadie va a llevarse a Aarón. Sayid! No! Jack!

Kate se pone delante del niño, y Jack delante de ella. El hombre procede a cumplir las órdenes.

J- Sayid esto no tiene sentido. Ya estamos aquí, no hagas esto ahora!

S- Lo siento Jack! Cumplo órdenes.

El hombre logra tomar al niño y se lo lleva. Kate llora, Jack la abraza.

Sayid les hace señas de que lo acompañen, y se van por un corredor.

Llegan a un gran salón, el mas calido y mejor dispuesto de todo el sitio. Y allí son recibidos por Ben. Siempre con su misma aparente cortesía y buena educación.

B- Kate, Jack, bienvenidos! Gracias Sayid!

J- Que es todo esto? Que es lo que quieren?

B- Es muy simple Jack. No tienen de que preocuparse.

K- Por que se llevaron al niño?

B- El esta bien. Por otro lado Kate, debes acostumbrarte a que no será tuyo por siempre.

J- Dinos de una vez que es lo que quieren?

B- No has cambiado nada Jack. Siempre el mismo temperamento.

J- Y tu siempre la misma maldita hospitalidad Ben!

B- Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido! Tomen asiento por favor!

Ben les indica que se sienten en unos sillones que se encuentran alrededor de una vieja chimenea a leña. Jack, contendiendo todo su orgullo, se sienta y Kate lo sigue. Ben se sienta enfrente, mientras Sayid se queda detrás de el.

B- Algo de beber?

El silencio de Jack y Kate es una respuesta para Ben.

B- Muy bien. Como noto que están apurados seré rápido. Tengo un trabajo para ustedes!

K- Que clase de trabajo?

B- Me agrada el interés Kate… Es muy sencillo. Deben convencer a sus amigos, Hurley y Sun, de regresar a la isla.

J- Y por que haríamos eso? Por que querríamos volver a la isla?

B- Querrán Jack, se los aseguro!

K- Por que no mandas a tus hombres a hacer el trabajo?

B- Podría. Pero es más simple y más efectivo si ustedes dos los convencen. Se que pueden hacerlo. Sobre todo tu Jack!

J- No voy a arrastrar a nadie a tus demencias Ben!

B- Jack, Jack… Dejemos los rencores de lado, volvamos a ser amigos.

J- Nunca fuimos amigos.

S- Discúlpame que me meta Ben…

B- Adelante Sayid. Tal vez a ti te escuchen.

S- Jack, Kate, es necesario que regresemos a la isla. Esta nos reclama.

J- Tú también con esas payasadas místicas, Sayid? Esperaba un poco mas de ti.

S- Siento defraudarte Jack, pero esto es cierto. La isla nos necesita a todos allí nuevamente.

B- Deja Sayid, debemos recurrir al plan B.

K- Cual plan B?

B- No voy a decírselos. Lo conocerán solos… Sayid por favor regrésalos a su casa.

K- No me iré sin Aarón!

B- Claro que no… no es el momento de separase aún!

Un hombre aparece con el niño. Aarón va hacia Kate y ella lo alza en brazos.

B- Hasta pronto gente!

J- No haremos nada Ben. No volverás a vernos.

B- Se que si lo haré Jack.

J- No vamos a volver a esa isla. Nunca!

B- Nunca digas nunca! La isla se encargara de todo. Y les aseguro que querrán volver. Suplicaran por volver, y yo cumpliré su deseo.

Sayid los conduce de vuelta al auto. Kate, Jack y el niño suben a la parte trasera. Sayid no sube.

S- Buena suerte!

J- Nos dejas solo con este hombre?

S- Todo esta bien Jack! Los llevare de vuelta y se ira.

El auto arranca y se va.


End file.
